<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End Times by BearlyWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057705">The End Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyWriting/pseuds/BearlyWriting'>BearlyWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RominWeek2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd, Day 1: Villains Win AU, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Imprisonment, Injury, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Romin Week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyWriting/pseuds/BearlyWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘In the end, the big players tend to win out. Roman has the money and the influence to throw around. He’d backed the campaign from the off and lost plenty of money - and men - to the cause. He’s owed a little party favour in return.</p>
<p>The choice had been limited of course, but Roman’s favourite little bird was still up for grabs.’</p>
<p>For the RomanRobin week prompt: Villain’s win au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RominWeek2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Romin Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m already late posting this 😬 please check the tags! I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman has no idea how they managed it, really. All five bats in one place, huddled in barren little cells, heavy metal manacles chaining them to the rough stone walls. Or, in some cases, to the floor. </p>
<p>Well, Roman supposes the girls did get away - damn that red-headed bitch for somehow managing to magic them into disappearing because Roman could have had some fun with blondie. And Signal is out there somewhere too. Trust the meta to have escaped.</p>
<p>But the important ones are here - Batman, of course, the big cheese. He has a cell all to himself. His manacles are bolted to the floor with one of the shortest chains in the room, forcing him to stay low to the ground to keep from straining his arms too badly. Not that Roman thinks he could stand, anyway. Someone has clearly already given him a pretty thorough going over.</p>
<p>Roman has no idea who it was. The rest of the bats might be spoken for, but Batman is contested property. Sure, Cobblepot is the one keeping hold of the bats, but he certainly isn’t the one who’d put them in these cells. It had taken a lot of coordination and skill to get them here, after all. Not to mention money. There are plenty of people who are going to feel entitled to a bit of the bat.</p>
<p>There’d been some vying for ownership over the rest of the brood too, of course. But, in the end, the big players tend to win out. Roman has the money and the influence to throw around. He’d backed the campaign from the off and lost plenty of money - and men - to the cause. He’s owed a little party favour in return.</p>
<p>The choice had been limited of course, but Roman’s favourite little bird was still up for grabs.</p>
<p>He’s watching him warily from the middle cage now, green eyes bright in a mistrustful face. They’re all watching him, actually - Nightwing and Red Robin and the little brat. Batman is eyeing him too, as best he can, at least, with one eye swollen shut and what’s most likely a pretty serious head-injury.</p>
<p>Roman wonders what they’re thinking. What they’re worrying about.</p>
<p>The rest of them don’t look quite so worse for wear. They’re all littered in bruises but none of them look fresh. Most likely they’re simply from the fight that had ended up with the bats in these cells in the first place. Roman hadn’t gotten his own hands dirty, but plenty of his men had been taken out when they’d made a move on Red Hood. The fact that they’d been trying not to damage him too badly certainly hadn’t helped.</p>
<p>The worst injury - besides whatever has happened to Batman, of course - is on one of the kids. The little pale one. One of his arms is dangling oddly in the restraints, and he’s holding himself very stiff in an obvious attempt not to jostle it too much.</p>
<p>Oswald catches him looking and grimaces.</p>
<p>“Ra’s isn’t going to be happy about that,” he tells Roman. “Both those little birdies are going to him, you know, and he was very specific that they shouldn’t be injured.”</p>
<p>Roman scoffs. “Well, that’s what he gets for not being in Gotham. You can’t control what you can’t see.”</p>
<p>Oswald makes an odd, aborted movement. “The league has been invaluable in allowing us this,” he says, a little snippily.</p>
<p>Whatever. Oswald might like deepthroating al Ghul’s cock, but Roman doesn’t give two shits if his precious little fucktoy got broken.</p>
<p>“He can still fuck him, can’t he,” Roman says, dismissively.</p>
<p>In the cage, the little bird flinches. The brat twitches too, then honest to god <i>hisses</i>, baring his teeth in a furious snarl.</p>
<p>“My grandfather is nothing like you <i>degenerates</i>, he would never -“</p>
<p>“Robin,” Nightwing snaps.</p>
<p>Roman laughs. Clearly the other bats don’t have the same confidence in Ra’s that his grandson has - considering the pale terror on Red Robin’s face, and the pinched worry on Nightwing’s.</p>
<p>Not that Nightwing doesn’t have enough to worry about himself. Roman heard that Slade is coming to collect and Roman doubts he’ll be any more of an upstanding citizen than Ra’s will - or than Roman is planning to be.</p>
<p>“Besides,” Roman continues, matching the brat’s glare with a smile, “he’s in better shape than the bat.”</p>
<p>The brat’s face spasms. Oswald grimaces. </p>
<p>“It’s a shame,” he says. “I think Bane might have broken his back. We’ve only had him days and he’s already nearly useless.”</p>
<p>Roman sweeps another assessing gaze over Batman. He’s glaring at Roman through swollen eyes. Clearly cognisant, then. Although Roman will admit that the way his legs are sprawled behind him, apparently limp, probably doesn’t mean anything good for the man’s spine.</p>
<p>Oh well, Roman doesn’t give a shit about Batman. Besides, he’s just lucky to be alive. In different circumstances, he’d probably already be dead.</p>
<p>And it doesn’t matter to Roman whether his spine is shattered. As long as Hood’s is still intact.</p>
<p>“Can I take my payment now, Cobblepot, or do I have to keep listening to your twittering?”</p>
<p>Oswald huffs, but he steps forward and unlocks the middle cell. Both occupants tense, eyeing Roman warily as he steps inside, flanked by two of Cobblepot’s heavy-men. Roman ignores Nightwing’s stare, coming to a stop in front of Hood. He lifts his head as Roman approaches, keeping his eyes fixed on Roman’s.</p>
<p>It’s a good look for the kid, kneeling at Roman’s feet. He smirks.</p>
<p>“Look at you, kid,” he says, indulgently, “on your knees. You look good.”</p>
<p>Hood scowls. Or should Roman be calling him Jason? And wasn’t that a surprise? The fucking Wayne clan have been running around in lycra this entire time. Without either of his masks on, Roman can see the heat in his eyes. He can see how young he looks too, skin surprisingly smooth and soft. Roman wants to touch it. He wants to push himself between those soft lips. He wants to put the annoying little punk in his place.</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Jason snarls. </p>
<p>Roman snatches at his chin. Automatically, Jason jerks away and without thinking, Roman cracks the back of his hand across the kid’s cheek. It’s hard enough to send Jason sprawling. The chain rattles as he slams to the ground, straining as it’s tugged taut. He doesn’t cry out. Roman squashes his disappointment at that.</p>
<p>Nightwing does cry out, jerking against his own chain as he tries to throw himself at them. “Stop,” he cries. “Please don’t hurt him.”</p>
<p>Roman laughs again. Then kicks Jason hard in the chest. He makes a soft, strangled sound, curling around the site of impact as best he can.</p>
<p>“This bitch is mine now,” Roman tells Nightwing, nastily. “I can do whatever the fuck I want with him, and I’m going to do far worse than this. I can promise you.”</p>
<p>Nightwing snarls, so loud and low that it sounds like he’s tearing his throat apart. But he can’t stop Roman from crouching in front of Hood and fisting one hand in his curly hair. Jason bares his teeth like a dog. But he can’t stop Roman either. None of them can.</p>
<p>The thought sends a thrill of arousal through him.</p>
<p>Roman was just going to have Oswald’s men get Hood free, then take him home to have his fun. But the fact that Roman is the first here - that all the other bats are still here, unclaimed - it’s the perfect opportunity for Roman to put the bitch in his place. As well as getting one over all the other bats at the same time.</p>
<p>He stands again, dragging Jason with him by the hair as he does. Hood struggles, but with his wrists chained together there isn’t much he can do. He settles on his knees when Roman threatens to yank his hair right out of his head, glaring up at Roman like he might get out of this situation based on the heat of his stare alone.</p>
<p>“I’m not your bitch,” Jason growls. “You’re just a sad little creep who got lucky.”</p>
<p>Roman uses his grip to slam Hood’s head back into the bars. In the cell behind him, Roman can see Batman watching them as best he can, face tense beneath the swelling. He can feel the weight of the kids’ stares too, against his back. </p>
<p>Good. Roman does love an audience.</p>
<p>“You can cry and whine all you want, <i>Jason</i>, but you can’t change facts. Your cute little ass is mine.” </p>
<p>He smirks, stepping forward so his legs are straddling Jason’s thighs, pressing his groin right up against the kid’s face. Jason tries to turn his head to avoid it, but Roman’s grip on his hair is tight.</p>
<p>“And when I get you home I’m going to have lots of fun playing with it.”</p>
<p>“You’re sick,” Nightwing snaps. There’s another rattle as he tugs on his chains.</p>
<p>Roman shrugs. “It’s not like Wilson or al Ghul are going to be any different. You bats have such a fucking stick up your asses about morals and what has it gotten you? You’re all stuck in this dingy little prison cell waiting to get your perky little asses filled.”</p>
<p>Somewhere behind him, there’s a startled, choking sound. Nightwing pales so fast Roman thinks he might pass out. In the other cell, Batman makes a protesting noise, shifting his broken body like he thinks he can actually do something about it.</p>
<p>Roman ignores it all. Just reaches down to the front of his trousers and tugs his fly open, before slipping his half-hard cock out.</p>
<p>Jason recoils as much as he can with his head pressed against the bars of the cell. He bares his teeth again. There’s a wild, panicked look in his eyes. He knows this is going to happen, Roman supposes, but he’s trying futilely to stop it.</p>
<p>“You put that thing in my mouth and you’ll lose it,” Jason croaks.</p>
<p>Roman gives himself a lazy stroke before cracking his palm hard against Hood’s already bruised cheek. With Roman’s hand in his hair, he doesn’t go flying this time, but he does make a high, pained sound at the back of his throat. </p>
<p>“I don’t think so, sweetheart.” Roman fists his cock again, before grabbing Jason’s chin, pressing fingers in hard enough to bruise. It pushes Jason’s full lips into a little pout as he struggles to keep his mouth closed. “Ra’s might want his bitch in good condition, but I don’t mind some broken bones. Should I fuck your back up too? Then you and daddy can match.”</p>
<p>Jason’s eyes flash. His jaw works beneath Roman’s fingers. Roman presses harder and his lips part reluctantly. Immediately, Roman shifts to touch the tip of his cock to the damp seam of Jason’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch him,” Batman manages, surprisingly steady considering it sounds like he’s been gargling broken glass. “Don’t…” More painful shuffling. “My son...if you touch him…”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re in any position to be making threats, Batsie,” Roman says. He sweeps his gaze over Nightwing, who’s practically vibrating with rage, his eyes fixed on where Roman’s cock is pressed against his brother’s skin, then over Hood, who’s glaring at Roman like he might manifest heat vision.</p>
<p>“None of you are.”</p>
<p>Then he presses forward, keeping his grip on both Jason’s jaw and his hair tight enough to hopefully ward off any attempts at biting. He doesn’t think the kid is going to risk it, but Roman is kind of attached to his cock.</p>
<p>He especially likes the way it looks, disappearing between Jason’s lips.</p>
<p>“Stop,” Nightwing snaps, like Roman has any intention of actually listening to him. “Please.”</p>
<p>Roman ignores him, snapping his hips forward hard enough to force his way into Jason’s throat in one smooth movement. The kid chokes, his whole body convulsing, but there’s no way for him to get away, so he’s forced to sit there and take it as Roman presses his hips into his face.</p>
<p>The tight clasp of his spasming throat sends a jolt of electricity right up Roman’s spine. He groans, shuffling to give himself a little more leverage as he slides out of the slick heat before thrusting back in. Jason’s hands grasp at the edge of one trouser leg, clinging on for dear life as Roman rides his face.</p>
<p>His eyes are closed. Already, thick tears are gathering on his lashes, trembling as they prepare to fall. The corners of his mouth, stretched wide around Roman’s cock, are slick with spit. Every time Roman pulls out far enough, his nostrils flare in a desperate attempt to drag in a ragged breath. When Roman plunges back into his throat, he makes soft little gagging sounds, choking on the thick intrusion again and again.</p>
<p>Everything about it has Roman’s blood singing. Has Roman feeling flushed and sweaty. Has liquid arousal pooling low in his gut. Jason’s eyes might be closed, but Roman can feel the weight of four stares against him, and that just makes it all the hotter. Knowing that the kid’s whole family is watching this happen - watching Roman dominate him - that the bats are being forced to see one of their own brought so low, it adds a delicious edge to the whole thing that Roman knows he’s never going to get again.</p>
<p>So he needs to savour it.</p>
<p>He shifts a little, so that his back isn’t entirely blocking the view from the other cell, then turns to grin at the two youngest occupants. </p>
<p>“He’s good at this,” Roman says, a little breathlessly, not pausing in his ministrations. “You should take notes, kid, I’m sure you’ll need them.”</p>
<p>Red Robin is white as a ghost, his eyes huge and dark and fixed on where Roman and Jason are connected. Even with the distance, Roman can see him trembling. Beside him, Robin is scowling, anger and horror warring on his face.</p>
<p>“You filthy -“</p>
<p>“Robin,” Nightwing interrupts, weakly. “Don’t - don’t look. Both of you…<i>please</i>.”</p>
<p>Nightwing’s voice is thick with tears. He’s straining at the end of his chain. Roman wonders if his wrists are bleeding, or if Oswald’s cuffs are too thick for that.</p>
<p>Neither of the kids look away, Roman notes.</p>
<p>“Why not?” he asks. “Do you think Deathstroke will wait till you’re alone to fuck you? Do you genuinely think Ra’s isn’t planning on sticking his dick in the kid?”</p>
<p>Nightwing’s face twists. Roman’s hips stutter, arousal shooting through him at the clear emotion there. He lets out a low moan, his cock twitching where it’s buried in Jason’s throat.</p>
<p>“I’ll kill you,” Nightwing growls. “I’m going to fucking kill you.”</p>
<p>Roman grins. “Oh dear, surely daddy doesn’t approve of that?”</p>
<p>But when he glances into Batman’s cell, it’s clear that he probably <i>does</i> approve, because the expression on his face is murderous. The bruises and swelling and dried blood only makes it more sinister.</p>
<p>Another little thrill races up Roman’s spine. Maybe he’s fucked up for that, but he doesn’t particularly care.</p>
<p>“I’ll kill you myself,” Batman snarls. “Get the fuck away from my son.”</p>
<p>Roman laughs. It’s a strained sound, considering the fact that he’s still working his hips hard against Jason’s face.</p>
<p>“You’re going to die long before I do,” he tells Batman. “And I’ll still be fucking Hood when you do.”</p>
<p>Batman growls.</p>
<p>“You are deluded,” Robin shouts, his voice tight and high with fury. “You will be in Blackgate within the week.”</p>
<p>“Robin.” It’s the other kid this time, his voice trembling. “Don’t. Don’t make this worse.”</p>
<p>“You should listen to your brother, kid.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Red Robin chokes out as the brat snarls.</p>
<p>Roman laughs again. The sound breaks over a moan. He’s close now. He can feel his orgasm cresting in his gut, spurred on by the tight heat of Jason’s throat and the horror of his family and the soft, hurt sounds he’s making.</p>
<p>It only takes a few more hard thrusts before he’s losing it. Pleasure burns down his spine, searing through his gut and sparking in his cock as he spurts hot seed straight down Jason’s throat. The kid chokes, trying desperately to pull away, but Roman keeps his grip tight until he’s sure he’s spent, then pulls his softening cock free.</p>
<p>Jason immediately drops his head. Still, Roman can see how swollen his lips are, as well as the shine of spit and semen that glistens in the low light. Tears have streaked over his cheeks, cutting through the grime from the fight and his imprisonment. He looks good like this - filthy, <i>used</i>. Roman is going to make sure he’s painted with cum at every opportunity.</p>
<p>“You did good, kid,” he says, stroking through Jason’s hair. “And you’ll have plenty of time to get even better. Practice makes perfect after all.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Jason snarls, almost lost under the sound of Batman and Nightwing’s growls.</p>
<p>Roman chuckles. “It’ll be the other way around, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Then Roman steps back, gesturing with his head to Oswald’s men, who are standing just inside the entrance to the cell. They step forward and tug Hood up to dangle between them, disconnecting the chain with a few quick movements, but leaving the cuffs intact. Jason struggles, thrashing desperately in their grip.</p>
<p>“Get off,” he yells. “Get off of me.”</p>
<p>The rest of the bats are shouting too - threats for Roman and Cobblepot, desperate reassurances for Jason.</p>
<p>“We’ll come for you, Hood,” Nightwing promises in a strained yell. “We’ll find you, just hold on.”</p>
<p>It’s all pointless. Oswald’s men drag Jason out of the cell with ease. Then Cobblepot himself steps forward and sinks a syringe into Jason’s neck. Almost immediately, the kid goes limp, hanging like a sack of potatoes between them.</p>
<p>Roman throws one last grin at the rest of the bats, taking in their horror and anger, before following Oswald and his new prize out of the makeshift prison block.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tumblr at <a href="https://bearly-writing.tumblr.com/">bearly-writing</a> if you fancy dropping by for a chat!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>